


A New Home

by gingerwhovianrobotskeleton



Series: Cat!Belle [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, cat!belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerwhovianrobotskeleton/pseuds/gingerwhovianrobotskeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little kitten is looking for shelter on a stormy night. What happens when she stumbles upon Mr. Gold’s doorstep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Home

She didn’t remember much until now. She was only a little thing.

One minute, she was with her mother and three brothers and sisters, and now she was on the streets, far away from her known family whom she was sure had nicer places to stay in rather than under a tree.

It had gotten very dark outside, and wet drops were pouring from the sky. The tiny kitten had found a little home under a tall tree where giant green umbrellas shielded her from getting wet. She snuggled up against the bark in an attempt to keep warm; sadly her fur wasn’t thick enough for that yet.

Suddenly, she heard a loud _crack_ as the sky lit up! She felt the tree shake and tilt toward her. She darted away as quickly as she could, daring not to look back until everything was safe. 

She found refuge under a bush. She sat there under the leaves, shaking from the cold and shock. She waited a moment before poking her nose through the brush to discover the bottom half of the tree was right on top of where she was snuggled against earlier. She backed up against the inside of the bush, her tail between her legs. There was no way she was going to make it through this storm unless she found proper shelter.

Mustering up whatever tiny courage she had, she began to weave around the bush, stepping into the next one over. She bobbed and clawed through the leaves until she reached brick. From what her night vision eyes could tell, the brick was the same color as the younger female’s room of her old home where she stayed with her cat family. Was she back home?

She climbed up a tiny trellis until she found a little ledge big enough for her to sit on. She leaped over and found herself against a window. Soft light radiated through to wear she no longer needed her night vision. She glanced through to see one of the tall creatures her mother referred to as “Humans”. This one, she could tell, was a male with short brown hair and an angular face. He was sitting in a big chair staring at what the humans called a “book”. 

The fireplace was lit up and everything, just like in her old home. She remembered cuddling up next to her family, watching the flames dance in odd patterns. She felt sad, wishing she was warm right now.

Maybe, she thought, if she asked, he would let her in.

She began scratching against the window, calling for him to let her inside. Of course, she knew her pleas would only be incoherent mewlings to him, but she was sure once he got his attention, it would work.

After a while, the man finally looked up from his book and faced the window. He squinted his eyes, wondering if he was seeing things or not. She kept scratching again; meowing even louder. He put a small piece of paper in his book and stood up. He grabbed a black and gold stick and began walking to the window towards her. He placed his stick to the side as he opened the window.

“What’re you-“

She didn’t give him time to finish. Quick as lightning, she dashed inside and skidded to a stop on the tiny rug in front of the fireplace. The heat radiated from it, immediately sucking the chill right out of her bones. She sat down, stretching her neck to the side to see the man still standing by the window.

He looked very confused, and she guessed he must’ve been angry. She tilted her head down, looking up at him with her tiny blue eyes. It was rather rude for her to come in without being invited. She was going back into the storm for sure.

They stared at each other a long moment. She saw his face twitch slightly, the edges of his lips crinkling upwards. He turned around and closed the window. “I guess one night won’t hurt anyone.”

As he made his way back to the chair to read the rest of his book, she felt so happy. He wasn’t going to kick her out after all.

She expressed her thanks by jumping up into his lap and rubbing her head against his hand. The man only chuckled and rubbed a finger against her tiny ears, causing her to purr. He quickly went back to his book as she curled up in his lap, closing her eyes as she fell right asleep.


End file.
